Harry Potter and the Secret of Darkness
by Flashbulb4evr
Summary: Harry finds out that school is being called in a month early, but why? And Sirius has stopped sending owls... Fourth Chapter up.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not a single thing is mine. I doubt I even own the word "brisk". Nope. It's the English language's. By the way, all of the characters and stuff belong to my good friend JKR.   
  
Also: Write something bout this fic at the bottom. If i get enough, Guess I'll post the next chapter. And I know I'm deserving of way too many flames, but please don't! Thanks. Also, sorry bout any typos.  
  
Harry awoke one brisk morning only to find that the nightmare hadn't ended. He was stills tuck at Number Four Privet Drive with the most gruesome people on the planet: the Durselys. The Dursleys aren't any to complain, according to them their the most perfect family ever (and then some). The leader of the family would be Vernon Dursley. He is a short man with not enough neck, as much flab as a walrus and an attitude as bad as the smell of his socks after a days work selling drills. He loves his job, he's doing what he does best; scream at people and take money from them. His wife, Petunia Dursley, enjoys interrupting on any business that isn't hers, complaining about everything and spying on the neighbors with her unusually long neck. She's a skinny woman and as strict as Mr. Dursley ever was. To top off their family, it happens that the not-so-happy couple had a baby boy. Dudley wasn't what you could call a wonderful kid. Now that he had grown up from his temper-tantrum and crying to get what you want stage, he was left as a chubby teenager. Dudley had happily inherited his parent's dreadfulness, and enjoyed destroying things. If you ever asked them, however, they would never admit that something is wrong with their family.   
  
Harry looked around his room and sighed, the wind had awoken him at nearly 5:00 in the morning. Even if the Dursley's were afraid of him, they still enjoyed punishing him. Harry knew that if he made any noise, he'd be grounded forever. A few weeks ago, Dudley's clothes had "accidentally" received a few holes. Along with Dudley's brand new shoes. Even though Harry didn't mean to, he was shut inside his room for weeks. If he blew it now, there would be no hope to go to school again so he got out of his bed and closed his window. Before he could finish, the screeching of an owl could be heard. Harry almost laughed; he opened the window and let the snowy bird fly back in. It dropped a few letters from its talons, and flew into a cage in the corner of the room.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig." praised Harry. He handed the owl a treat, while tearing open a letter. A normal family wouldn't have owls flying in at 5:00 in the morning would they? And a normal family would be far from having "accidents" involving a bad temper, would they? No. That is because Harry Potter was the one thing that the Dursley's dreaded.  
  
Harry glanced over the letter and smiled. Never yet has a year come along without a birthday card from Ron or Hermoine, his wizard friends. And it just so happened to be his birthday this morning, his fifteenth.  
  
'Dear Harry', he read along.   
  
'Sorry to hear the muggles have been causing trouble. Never really thought much of them anyway. Sorry to say that everything's been normal around here, Hope you like the gift! Quite a challenge to get, that was. And Hemroine's been pelting me with the owls of doom againl you guessed it. "Oh I do wonder if five rolls of parchment is too much for a History of Magic report...". Other than that, everything's fine! Write back soon Harry!'  
  
Harry blinked as he read along. He grinned and noticed a fairly large package that had arrived with the letter, he opened it and inside was a signed photo of England's Quidditch Team. He had no idea how Ron got one, but Harry smiled and wrote a reply to Ron and turned to his next letter. He remembered that Hermoine was on vacation, so it couldn't be from her. Also, his godfather, Sirius Black, strangely hasn't written him all summer. What could've been wrong? Harry figured that Sirius was on the run again, so he ignored it. Harry glanced over the letter, and paused in confusion.   
  
'Dear Student/Parent/Guardian/Muggle Relative'  
  
the letter announced, Harry couldn't help but grin because he knew Dumbledore had added the last sentence just for him. He continued reading.  
  
'Instead of the usually September the first beginning of term, Term will begin early. Term is beginning August the First for reasons that will be mentioned as you arrive. Thank you, we look forward to seeing you there.'  
  
'-Albus Dumbledore'  
  
Harry grinned widely. School would start an entire month early! Obviously Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy; the fact that he liked school was enough to tell you that. Harry also had his school supplies locked in a cupboard, since the Dursley's weren't very fond of magic. Especially since Harry had once made his 'Aunt' Marge inflate like a balloon and float to the ceiling. His supplies consisted of spellbooks, cauldrons and broomsticks. Harry's school was none other than Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was a wizard.  
  
Harry awoke a few hours later, on a beautiful summer's day, to the banging of Mrs. Dursley on the door, followed by the screaming of Mr. Dursley.  
  
"Get up already boy! You're going to make Dudley late for his breakfast!" the man wailed, his voice seemed to trail through the entire house. Harry shrugged and woke up with a yawn. He knew for a fact that Dudley was still sleeping like a brick, anyway.  
  
Harry yawned and rubbed his eyes, realizing he fell asleep with his letters scattered across the floor. He quickly jumped to his feet. Harry was now finally gaining a bit of height at his age, and stretched his arms out to almost reach the ceiling. He yawned again, glanced down at the letters and quickly collected them.   
  
"Boy! Get down here NOW!" Mr. Dursley was like a bomb now; Harry knew better than to let him explode. Harry collected his clothes and threw on a shirt and some pants, locked the letters away under the loose board below his bed, and crawled downstairs to his certain punishment. As Harry crept down the stairs, he couldn't help but overhear the television.  
  
"Strangely, figures dressed in black long capes and robes have been spotted around England." Harry listened carefully. "Some have even reported to see figures flying on sticks! Many who have claimed to see them have had strange sickness or memory loss. The government denies any knowledge of this."  
  
Harry blinked as he walked into the kitchen to see Dudley munching on multiple pieces of toast, obviously cheating on his diet that was sure to blow up in his face. Harry couldn't help but wonder how wizards, or shapes in black robes flying around on broomsticks, could get around without being removed by the Ministry of Magic. And the ministry couldn't even handle keeping muggles from getting into it?  
  
"Hurry up and eat already!" Vernon grunted from over his paper and gestured with it to the small slab of cheese on a napkin. Harry grumbled slightly, but Vernon snapped. "What, Do you want less?!?" it seems Uncle Vernon didn't forget the incident. Harry shuddered and munched down his morsel of cheese and sighed.   
  
Harry finished his meal and sighed with boredom now. He decided the best thing to do was just to keep quiet for the rest of the day and did just that. Since Dudley never let harry near the television, or on one of his many computers, toys or bicycles that he seldom used, Harry spent most of the day up in his room. There he was reading over his letters again and watching the window for any letter from Sirius. Before long, night had struck. Harry fed Hedwig again, gazing out at the night sky. She let out a small hoot of affection. The owl fluttered its wings and soon fell asleep. Harry lay back on his bed in thought, ready to fall asleep.  
  
Yet Harry couldn't help but worry why school would be called back so early. "Why would Hogwarts be called in once again so early? Maybe they just wanted to start the year off quickly", thought Harry. "Maybe they wanted to extend the year?" he asked himself again. Harry sighed and turned over in bed. "How about Sirius, never replying to any owl he sent? What could possibly be wrong? And what about the muggle sightings of wizards?"  
  
Harry, with these in thought, drifted off to sleep. But he was awoken in a slightly different manner the next morning. Harry, woke up and looked into the eyes of someone. That someone didn't look very friendly.  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Not a single thing is mine. I still don't even own the word "brisk". :Sigh: All of the characters and stuff belong to JKR… Well most of em I think.  
  
Also: Keep reviewing people, it makes just so happy. ^_^  
  
The figure was watching Harry with daggers. Harry looked over the scruff face of the jagged figure, but he could barely see in the dark night, especially since the figure was covered in dark robes, a hood over it's face. All Harry could make out were a pair of deep red eyes like rubies. The figure reached out to grab Harry, and, in horror, Harry jumped back. He realized the robes of this figure were dripping with blood, which was sliding of the sliced robes of the figure like hot wax; making a puddle on the floor. The last thing Harry was worried about was the mess, as the figure grabbed Harry's arm and clamped a hand over his mouth. Harry didn't know what to make of it, he couldn't move and his vision began to blur. The aroma of the blood filled his thoughts, which felt strange, as if he was floating above the clouds. Harry passed out, the figure nodded slightly and went to open the window.   
  
"Hooooot!!!!" Hedwig had suddenly awoken with a scare, as the figure was taking its master! The owl fluttered around in its cage, making as much noise as possible. The figure just stared at the owl, shaking his head. The figure stepped towards the window, Harry still passed out in its arms. Suddenly, the door was open by Mr. Dursley!  
  
"Boy, shut up that owl or I will skin it and eat it for supper!" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. When he turned on the light, all that was left was Harry passed out in a puddle of sliver stained blood, Hedwig was going insane in the cage.   
  
"What have you been doing up here?!?" screamed Dursley, his voice full of confusion and hatred. Mr. Dursley noticed the blood and gasped in horror, stepping slowly backward and into the hallway. "P-P-Petunia!" he stammered slowly.  
  
When Harry awoke, he was still in the pool of blood. He rubbed his eyes with a free hand, but smudged some of the silver goop all over his cheek. Harry yawned and got up, his head pounding. As he looked around he noticed the puddle and gasped; Harry had seen it before.   
  
"Unicorn Blood?" he asked himself quietly, knowing the answer. He stood up out of it and looked around with a frown of disgust on his face. How on earth did unicorn blood end up in his room? He glanced out the window and sighed, suddenly remembering the eyes of the figure that looked over him; they were cold stones of red that pierced him. He could feel a slight pain in the back of his heart when thinking about it, but Harry was slightly relieved his scar wasn't aching at all. Harry looked around the bloodbath that was his room, and heard a small whimper.  
  
Hedwig was curled up, her poor little body shielded by her feathers as she cried softly. Harry frowned and walked over, took Hedwig out of her cage and stroked her softly. "It'll be all right…" he mused softly as he pondered his situation. Harry glanced at his clock. It was nearly three in the afternoon. The Dursley's surely couldn't have missed this, could they? Harry set Hedwig back in her cage, she was now slightly relieving and hooting softly, almost like a purring kitten. Harry decided the best thing to do would be to try to get help from his friends. He took out some parchment, a quill and ink, and thought for a moment. Sirius hadn't replied to any of his other letters, but what other choice did he have?  
  
'Dear Sirius' Harry began writing.  
  
'I'm sorry to bother you, but it's urgent. Last night, a figure came into my room. He tried to kidnap me, and left a pool of unicorn blood on my floor! What could he possibly want? I don't believe Voldemort is involved, my scar wasn't burning.' Harry paused. 'And if you don't mind answering, why haven't you replied to any of my other owls?'  
  
'-Harry'  
  
Harry sighed and gave a small prayer for Sirius, before attaching the letter to Hedwig and sending her off. "Be careful now…" he said with another look of worry. He closed his window and watched the snowy owl fly over the bright sunny day, then something struck his mind. "Where are those Dursleys?" he wondered allowed. Harry spent a few minutes cleaning up the pool of blood, before continuing downstairs to find a note on the kitchen table.  
  
'Boy, don't bother running! We're getting the police and I don't trust you alone with anyone. You have your chance to run and never come back!'   
  
Harry winced. Uncle Vernon must've seen the unicorn blood and thought he did it. He stomach turned and he hung his head. He tossed the letter aside with an abused grin on his face, ran upstairs, packed all his Hogwarts things, grabbed Hedwig's cage and ran downstairs and out into the street. Harry didn't look back, with the same grin on his face. This couldn't be a bad thing, no way! Even if the Ministry could find out that unicorn's blood was found in Harry's room, he didn't care. He just kept walking down the street.   
  
Looking slightly odd with a suitcase full of his stuff and a broomstick strapped to his back, he traveled down the street a little ways more before getting to a bench, where he sat and thought. Harry was almost positive he received a few strange looks from a passer by or two. Who wouldn't, seeing a fifteen-year-old boy with a broom hanging off his back and big suitcases?   
  
Harry sighed and reminded himself that Ron's family would be glad to have him over whenever he wanted, he cursed himself for not sending an owl sooner about the incident.  
  
"How on earth am I going to get to Hogw-" he paused, realizing there were a few muggles around. "School now? Got to stop thinking aloud." He scolded himself, but remembered his third year. The Knight Bus would arrive whenever he held out his wand, but in the middle of a busy street? No, it would have to wait until night. So harry grabbed his stuff and walked slowly down the street.  
  
An hour later, his back sore and his arms tired, he arrived at the entrance of a small motel. Harry had luckily scavenged up enough money in fifteen years for a room for the night. The odd-looking boy walked into the motel with a small sigh of relief, even though a few locals were staring at him. Harry walked up tot he man at the counter, who seemed slightly confused but shrugged it off.  
  
"Hello can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, uh, I'll take a room for one night." Harry said rather awkwardly, handing the man all the money he had. The man just raised an eyebrow at Harry's oddness.  
  
"Alright." The man said simply, Harry was half expecting of getting screamed at. Harry sighed again in relief, took his bags and walked up to his assigned room. As the door swung open, the room was covered in mothballs and dust, but he grinned slightly. He noticed there was a television in the corner, his grin instantly grew wider. Never before has Harry gotten to watch what he wanted, so the next few hours flew by for him like a toddler in a candy store. That is, until Harry found the news channel.  
  
A reporter was standing in front of what looked like, no it was, the Dursley's house! Behind him was a scene of pulling away a man dressed in dark robes. "Today, just here at Number Four Privet Drive, we have found one of the figures reported last night. We have the captive right behind me. It's none other than the killer who has been on the loose for a couple years now, as you might recall. He has taken many lives and is considered armed and dangerous. None other than -"  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he watched the screen. There was his godfather being taken away in thick metal chains, surrounded by four or five other guards.   
  
"Sirius Black."  



	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing to do with Harry Potter. All of the characters and stuff belong to JKR, except one of them in this chapter.   
  
Also: All of those who keep complaining about cliffhangers, I just find it a way to keep people reading. I don't really plan on taking them out, I don't like ending a chapter on something boring.  
  
Harry glared at the television as if it was insane. Sirius Black! His godfather, close friend, confident, was being dragged back to Azkaban in a matter of hours! Harry didn't know what to do; the Dursley's were a few blocks away but how could he get there fast enough?   
  
"There was also traces of a pool of strange blood in one of the rooms, authorities insist that Black must have attacked someone."  
  
Behind the scene on the television, the Dursley's car pulled up and the three of them stared in awe. They got out of the car and were mauled by reporters. Harry just blinked. He was almost positive that it couldn't be Sirius, those eyes were cold and filled with hatred.  
  
"Mr. Dursley! How does it feel to know that one of the world's most dangerous criminals was inside your house?" asked the reporter while jotting down notes. Vernon was fuming, his face was bright read.  
  
"Potter!" Is all he grumbled before dragging his family back in the car and driving away.   
  
Harry watched this and shrugged, until he saw something that caught his eye; a figure dressed in black, torn robes was lurking in the shadows. It seemed to be looking directly at Harry, Harry realized this figure was the one last night! Why were they taking away his godfather when the real criminal was right there?   
  
Suddenly, a black cloud of smoke engulfed the entire screen, the camera fell to the ground and Harry saw no more. He could only pray that Sirius was safe, as he grabbed his bags and broom stick, ran down the stairs of the motel and out the door again.   
  
"Mr. Potter, is it?" called the man from the register. "Some officials are here to see you."  
  
Harry noticed, out of the corner of his eye, two muggle police officers. They didn't look very happy either. Harry ignored them and burst out the door; he needed to find Sirius! The muggles; however, didn't seem to find this amusing. They ran right behind Harry, yelling out certain things as if expecting him just to stop.  
  
"Just great." Harry thought to himself while dodging a passerby. "Now the police are after me as well."   
  
Harry paused for a moment, glancing around the busy street. A bus was around the corner, he jumped inside and the doors closed at the officers, Harry sighed in relief. The bus started down the streets and the two officers just looked around in confusion, unaware where Harry had went. He walked slowly to the back of the bus and tried to avoid the driver, realizing he had no money left in his now tattered clothing pockets. Harry took a seat next to a strange man, with no hair, strange, very thick and twisted glass, and an unusual snarl. The man looked almost shocked. He blinked, then blinked again.  
  
"Could you be-" he started under his breath. "The Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry paused. He didn't know what to say, who could this be? The man noticed his confusion and shook his head.  
  
"We must get off this bus at once." He said darkly, in barely a whisper. "It's not safe for a young wizard as yourself."  
  
Harry didn't have any choice, the man grabbed his arm and pulled Harry to the front of the bus. The odd character dropped the money for the bus ride, for both himself and Harry, and leaped out of the bus. He dragged Harry along with him, into a dark alley. They continued running, until in the inner heart of the city. The man started pacing around, Harry noticed they were no where near any muggles.   
  
"W-Who're you? Where are we?" Harry finally blurted out. The figure just smiled a weird sort of smile, and stopped pacing around to glance over Harry.  
  
"Ah yes, you have grown to be a fine young man Harry. We are in the most inner part of the city; wizards everywhere meet here. It's been enchanted; so don't worry about muggles now." He paused and grew a large, unstraight smile. "My name is Marcus Black."  
  
Harry paused and looked at him with confusion. Marcus Black?  
  
Marcus chuckled and straightened his odd glasses. "Yes Harry, your godfather's brother."  
  
Harry gaped at him once again. "H-How did- Where have-" Harry started but to no avail, Marcus chuckled again and ran a hand through his uneven black hair.  
  
"I've been watching out for you, Harry. Even if Dumbledore insists you stay with muggles, I don't trust them. And good thing too, that Darkness Wizard almost had you."  
  
Harry blinked again. "Darkness wizard?" he repeated, sounding stupid. Marcus just grinned, a strange grin.   
  
"Never mind that, let's find my brother again shall we?" the man said in an unusually playful tone. Harry nodded slowly, he was now so full of questions he couldn't keep them to himself. Harry shrugged it off and nodded, following the figure closely.   
  
The man guided Harry along a few paths, the bright day sky seemed to get more hidden and scathed after every step. Harry noticed that half of the man's ear was ripped off, and a small earring hung from the remainder. Harry shuddered and continued walking while looking at the scenery of dark corridors and a maze full of alleys. Even though his brain was warning him to back away, his heart was trusting Marcus, and Harry continued walking. After what seemed like hours, they entered a small building.  
  
Inside, Harry was shocked. The walls were patterned with mirrors on every angle, direction, size or shape. It was like being in a fun house, but one thing was wrong with these mirrors. Each of them had a picture in them, not just a reflection. Looking closer, Harry realized that each of these pictures were of the Dursley's house and it's surrounding.  
  
"Like I said, I've been keeping a close eye on those muggles, Harry." He grinned again and pointed to one of the screens. There was the reporter, who looked very confused. "I reckon that memory charm should keep them occupied for a while, none of em remember a thing."  
  
Harry looked slightly relieved, but realized something. Sirius was nowhere to be found in any of the mirrors, nor the strange figure.  
  
"Um. Marcus? Where is Sirius?" Harry asked while glancing over the mirrors. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and surely enough the ragged figure of Sirius was right behind him. Harry smiled now, and looked between the two. Although they did look quite different, there was something similar between the two.  
  
"Hello again, Harry, brother." He said simply, gesturing between the two. Harry noticed that he had many slices through his robe and was bleeding on his shoulder.   
  
"What happened?" asked Marcus simply. Harry nodded in agreement. Sirius shook his head.   
  
"Did you explain to him about the Dark Wizards yet?" he asked, not wanting to start on the topic about his arm just yet. Marcus shook his head, and Sirius sighed.   
  
"Well Harry, when I arrived at the Dursley's household, I was afraid it was too late. You weren't inside, but luckily you escaped." He started while rubbing his arm. "A wizard wearing dark robes and with gleaming red eyes was about to kidnap you, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded slowly. Sirius frowned. "That wizard belongs to a clan of dark magic that have just risen to power. They try to find strong wizards and sacrifice them; a new breed of magic. Harry, this magic is known as the Secrets of Darkness. They want you, Harry"  



	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Not a single thing is mine All of the characters and stuff belong to JKR except the lovable Marcus Black. He's mine! Mwahaha.  
  
Also: Sorry about not updating in a while, got a little lazy. Besides that, here's the chapter.  
  
  
Harry paused. "They want to kill me? Why?"  
  
Sirius shook his head and put on a grim look, which matched fine with his torn and abused clothing. "They don't want to kill you, just sacrifice you."  
  
Harry blinked again. "What! Why?" he asked in complete confusion, although he probably knew why.   
  
Sirius shook his head and glanced at Marcus, then back at Harry. "The Secrets of Darkness is a forbidden dark magic, Harry. These powerful spells need powerful souls to sacrifice. Who better than Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" he said with a small, weak smile like he was hiding something. Marcus didn't look all that happy either. Harry sighed, realizing it all makes perfect sense. A dagger went through Harry's heart as it pieced together; school was being called back early because of the threat of death. Hogwarts was, as Hagrid had said, one of the safest places in the world.  
  
Harry sighed and looked to the ground. "What else could go wrong?" he asked with a shrug. Marcus and Sirius looked at each other oddly, like that was not a good question to ask. They quickly changed the topic to getting to Hogwarts. After a little while, Harry realized Hedwig never came back. He looked up at Sirius to question him, but the bird flew down at that moment. Harry sighed with relief and storked her feathers softly, as Sirius seemed to be in thought.  
  
"We'll get you to King's Cross to meet up with your friends, but we still have a day or two." Sirius finally said. Harry nodded slowly and let Hedwig back in her cage. Sirius lead Harry down a dark corridor, and into a small dimly lit room. There was a bed, a lamp, and a stench that smelled like old socks. Sirius grinned slightly. "Old hideout not quite what it used to be."   
  
Harry nodded and looked around the simple, boring room. Harry set down his snowy animal in the corner and flopped down on the bed. Sirius smiled slightly and walked off. Harry just relayed the scene in his head, the draped figure and it's burning eyes. Harry soon found himself asleep, but in another strange dream.  
  
"Harry." Swooned a voice, he recognized as Hermoine Granger's. "You must listen to me. Don't worry about the news you will hear at school. Your destiny is much more important. Keep your head up, Harry. Don't let anything discourage you."   
  
Harry jumped up and looked around. He wasn't with Hermoine, he was still in that strange room. Hedwig was fast asleep in her cage, hooting every now and then. Harry wiped off a bit of sweat and stood up, his knees trembling slightly. What had just happened?  
  
Harry decided to get a drink to help him think straight. Harry opened the door and started to slowly walk down the dark hallway, as he realized that he had no idea where he was going. One wrong turn lead to another, but Harry found himself standing in front of Marcus and Sirius, who were engaged with discussion. Harry quickly hid and listened carefully.  
  
"We should just tell him." Said the voice of his godfather, who seemed quite annoyed. "He might as well accept it now."  
  
"No, we can't." replied Marcus's brisk words. "How do you think he would handle the news?"  
  
Sirius growled slightly. "Very well, like his father would have. He's been through a lot, Marcus."  
  
Marcus nodded slowly but sighed. "He's been through a lot, yes, but nothing compared to this. When he gets to school. He won't feel like himself, Sirius. This is more than just an evil."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Yes, but it will be more of a shock to him later. He'll be unprepared."  
Marcus nodded but shook his head. "It's best he doesn't worry about things like this until he must. And with only a few days until school, I think more stress will destroy the poor boy."  
  
Sirius sighed and hung his head. "Fine. We won't tell him. But when he falls apart, you can be the one to help him back together."  
  
Marcus smiled slightly. "Have faith in him, Sirius."  
  
Sirius simply grunted and walked off, soon followed by Marcus. Harry's thoughts had drifted away from his thirst and towards this conversation. How could this be?   
  
"Even more bad news? What could be worse than this?" Harry grunted to himself softly. He slowly turned around and walked down the damp dark corridor, following all the way to the room. There, he collapsed in bed and fell asleep. The same dream came to him, instead of Hermoine it was Cho Chang.   
  
"Harry. Please don't give up, the school needs you. Ignore the loss and enjoy the achievement. Please, Harry." Her voice was like a soft angel, Harry couldn't move. She was beside his bed, just smiling softly at him. "You're the only hope everyone has, Harry. Keep fighting through it."  
  
Suddenly, he woke up again. Sweat was dripping down his face and he hung his head on his hands. Why were two girls suddenly invading his dreams. Not like it never happened before, but his dreams were never like this. They both had the same message, and seemed to be warning Harry. Harry just sighed in thought and rubbed his temples. He had one of the worst headaches he ever had.  
  
"What does this mean?" he yelled into the damp, dark room. To Harry, this was getting weirder by the minute.   



End file.
